Logan's reason for living
by Michelangelo'sbabygirl
Summary: Logan is in a small state of depression after his break up. He keeps messing up the songs and the dances, but his whole world is changed when he meets the new girl. But she had a dark secret, can he save her from it or will they both go down? I know the summary stinks, But believe me it help with my writers block for my other story. So please Read and REVIEW it. Ratings may change.


Btr

Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTER EMILY

"Logan what was that! Why are you so bad today?" Gustavo yelled into the microphone.

"Sorry wont happen again." Logan answered

"It better not." Gustavo mumbled.

"I'll see you later guys I got to go early today, the math teacher needs help again." Logan said.

He got out of there as fast as a lightning bolt to escape Gustavo's anger rampage.

"Your to hard on him." Kendall said as soon as Logan was out the door.

"He needs to learn. You guys are just fine, all he needs is a stronger backbone." Gustavo said.

James rolled his eyes.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRB TRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRBTRBTR

*With Logan*

I got outta there as fast as I could. Now I'm not one for lying, but I couldn't deal with any of them today. I'm still a bit said of my break up with- I cant even say/think about her name. That's how bad it was…

I was walking to the elevator, when I smacked into someone. Their books dropped to the floor. I bent down to pick the books up. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl, I have seen in a month.

'New girl.' I thought.

She smiled, I almost had to shield my eyes.

She had brown hair that went past her shoulders, with blonde highlights. I could just see her baby blue eyes. I stood up with her books in my hand, and gave them back to her.

"Thanks. I'm new here at the palm woods. I'm Emily." She said holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Logan." I said shaking her hand.

"I hope to see you around sometime Logan." She said.

She started to walk away when I stopped her.

"How about later today at the pool?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Around four?" I asked her.

She nodded again.

"See you then." She said and walked away.

I nodded and walked away. My smile wider than the sun.

Then I remembered I forgot my books in the studio.

I walked in the door, everyone turned and saw me come in.

*James POV*

"Whoa. I haven't seen Logan smile that big in a while." I said.

"Yeah." Kendall, and Carlos said at the same time.

We all heard him gasp.

"What's wrong with him?" Kelly whispered.

Kendall, Carlos, and I all looked at each other and smiled

"Logan's in love!" We all said.

"Yep, I might be." Logan said as he left the room.

BTRBTRBTRBTTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRB TRBTRBTR

*At Four Logan's POV*

I said at a table at the pool side waiting for Emily. I smiled at the thought of her name. A few minutes later, I saw her. She was in a Blue shirt that said 'Bear Hug!' with a little bear on it, blue jeans, and what looked like Air walks.

I stood up and said hello.

"Hi.." she said shy like.

We sat down.

"So where were you before you came here to the Palm woods? " I asked her.

"Oh, I lived in Texas before here." She answered.

"Really, I was born there, but then we moved to Minnesota where I met Kendall, Carlos, and James." I told her.

"Then you became Big Time Rush." She clarified.

"Yeah, so how did you get here?" I asked her.

"Um, well I got here on my Smarts, Voice, and Dancing skills." She told me.

I nodded.

She started to cry a little bit. I moved my seat closer to hers and rubbed her back.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend didn't want me to come up here, but when I told him I was going he broke up with me, and that was my first true boy friend." She sobbed.

I opened my arms for a hug and gladly took the offer.

"I'm so sorry." She said breaking away.

"About what?" I asked.

"I like just met you and I'm throwing all of my problems on you, and I got your shirt wet with my tears." She said.

"No, it's ok, think of me as your new friend. Ok, and if you need me come to apartment 4J." I told her.

She nodded.

A/N

Hi guys, I know I know I have a story out, but believe it or not this is helping me with my writers block… So if you can PLEASE REVIEW…

- Michelangelo'sbabygirl


End file.
